Harry Potter and the Restoration of Magicka
by The Winter Wizard
Summary: While still a baby, Harry Potter gets sent through a portal to the College of Winterhold in Skyrim. There, the Arch-Mage takes him under his wing & raises him as his own apprentice. When he comes of age, Harry must prove his worth to the Graybeards, the Jarls, the Guilds, & the Blades. Will he survive his never-ending quest? And what of his first home? No Slash!


A/N: So I know I kind of ruined my original Harry Potter/Skyrim crossover, so I decided to make a new one where Harry Potter gets sent to Skyrim on accident by Lily Potter when Voldermort attacks. Basically, he grows up in the College of Winterhold and does some of the quests. He might get involved in the Graybeards, Blades, Dragons, Civil War, and Guilds, etc. There's even the possibility of him doing the Dawnguard and Dragonborn quests. In fact, I think it would make sense for him to visit Solstheim since he's raised by the Arch-Mage who is a Dark Elf. What do you guys think though and how many chapters do you want of Harry growing up in the College? Also, should Harry have a love interest? If so, which female NPC should it be? Or should it be a female Dragonborn? How about a female Dragonborn who is a rival with him at first? But now enough rambling and on with the story!

CHAPTER 1: The Boy from the Portal

It was a quiet evening and Savos Aren was sitting in the Arcaneum for once. It was silent and peaceful. Not a soul was about save for the Orcish Librarian, Urag gro-Shub, who was puttering around somewhere, dusting off his bookshelves. How that Orc stayed sane among all the dust, Savos had no idea. But his mind was on other matters, more dire ones.

The local Nords of Winterhold were causing trouble again and he was trying to settle the dispute fairly although clearly his Mages were winning the argument. If he sided with them, however, he would appear biased in the eyes of Winterhold and the rest of Skyrim. The argument was of a trivial nature, hardly appropriate for the Arch-Mage to be bothered with. But while it didn't seem like it at first glance, Savos was very keen on restoring the peoples' faith in Mages everywhere. In light of that, he had to be fair and equally support the Nords in this debate otherwise, things could get messy and folk would lose trust in the Mages completely.

All of a sudden, his train of thought was completely thrown off track by a sudden burst of magicka. He was strong enough to detect these bursts. Usually, they were from the apprentices who were being trained by old Tolfdir. These were weak and it were easy to determine. But this burst of magicka was more like an explosion, something even more powerful than the cursed Thalmor or the ancient Graybeards. It raised Savos's hackles and he knew immediately that something was wrong. His heart pounding in his chest, he struggled to remain calm and rose from his chair.

"Urag!" The Arch-Mage ordered. "Leave your tomes and follow me this instant."

"You felt that too?" The old Orc growled in worry.

"No time for questions," The Arch-Mage snapped. "This is official Colledge business. Let's go."

Without another word, he turned around and shot down the hall, down the steps and out to the courtyard. The Librarian was close on his heals but they were too late. Already, a large crowd of Mages and the denizens of Winterhold were gathered about in the courtyard. How they had gotten there, Savos had no idea. But he wasn't the least bit concerned about that.

Right now, he was solely focused on the gigantic portal that had suddenly appeared. It was a light blue in color and semi-translucent. The portal floated serenely, almost eerily, between the outstretched arms of the statue that graced the centre of their courtyard. The portal was even smaller than the legendary Eye of Magnus of old and looked nothing like it. Yet it hummed loudly and pulsed with a strange energy that was utterly foreign to him. In fact, he half expected a Psijic monk to appear and start rambling about the End Times.

But what happened next completely shocked him and would be the talk of the land for years to come, for a mysterious shape was forming in the portal. Instincts kicking in, the Mages and warriors reacted readying their wards, spells, and weapons. But something told Savos that this was harmless and, in fact, needed their help. Not wanting another war on his hand, he commanded everyone to stand down and for once they listened to him. Being the Arch-Mage had its perks after all.

The minutes ticked by and everyone watched with bated breath as the form materialized into something vaguely humanoid. They stared in awe and wonder as the form floated softly through the air, as if laid down gently by tender hands, onto the base of the statue. Seconds later, there was a loud clap of silent thunder and a brilliant flash of white light. The mysterious portal vanished.

When everyone's' eyes adjusted to the normal light of the stars, they stared in shock to see a young baby boy. He was wrapped in a blanket and had the first few strands of wispy black hair. He stared out at them with sorrowful emerald eyes as if he witnessed some terrible evil. A mysterious rune was etched on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt and seemed to glow green for a moment before returning to a normal scar.

The entire crowd was enshrouded in a hushed silence as they observed this mysterious babe. But all too soon, the spell shattered and they began to whisper in hushed voices. The gossiping ripples turned to waves and soon a tumult of loud voices argued and debated about what this could possibly mean for the fate of Skyrim.

Savos heaved a sigh and realized that he had to act quickly before things got even worse than ever before. Pushing his way through the throng, he marched to the base of the statue and, glancing warily at where the portal had been, gently picked up the babe in his arms. A shocked, uneasy silence fell upon all those gathered and Savos turned around to face the crowd. Bracing himself, he quickly formulated a speech to calm the onlookers and stop a riot from breaking out. Nords hated magicka as it was, and this incident didn't help at all.

"People of Winterhold, Citizens of Skyrim," The Arch-Mage announced in a loud, strong voice. "I know not from where this babe came to us, but I know that he is not evil. He was given to us for a reason and if we abuse this gift, we shall be cursed with an evil greater than dragons or draugr. I know that you trust neither Mages nor Magicka but I swear that this is a good thing for Skyrim, and even all of Tamriel."

The silence was broken by a ripple of arguing whispers. One muscular Nord clad in Iron Armor and an Iron Helmet, spoke out.

"Pretty words but where's the proof?" He spat. "For all we know you planned this to trick us into trusting your filthy magicka."

"Silence, fool!" Ancano, the Thalmor agent, hissed. "You speak to the Arch-Mage of Skyrim!"

The crowd hushed and the distrustful Nord glared daggers at the High Elf who stepped back and smirked. For his part, Savos was pleasantly surprised at Ancano's outburst. He still didn't trust the elf one bit, and he realized that the ambassador hated Nords and would use any chance to satisfy that hate. However, he was still thankful for the outburst since he needed to sooth the crowd, and fast.

"Alack and alas," Savos cried. "I have no proof. However, I promise you that when the babe reaches manhood, I will send him to the Graybeards so that they might teach him their ways and see what he means for Skyrim. I will also send him to each of your Holds and Hold Capitols so that your Jarls might decide for themselves whether he is good or evil. Give him your most complicated quests and I think he might surprise you. But for now, I shall raise him myself and know that he is under my protection. Also, I shall teach him magicka whether you like it or not, but I will also teach him the history of Skyrim, and the arts of war that you all know and love. I will teach him to respect and honor this land so that perhaps you might see that not all Mages are wicked. Now go, but know that a new day has dawned for the province of Skyrim and even all of Tamriel!"

Without another word, Savos turned around and marched through the crowd that parted without protest for him. After a few moments of shocked silence, Savos was pleased to hear cheering and clapping behind him. As he entered the Hall of the Elements, he heaved a sigh of relief and glanced over his shoulder to see a smirking Ancano and a curious but worried Mirabelle Ervine join him.

"Will you really teach him all that dragon dung?" Ancano drawled as Savos finally stopped to calm his frazzled nerves.

"Perhaps, and perhaps not," Savos replied with a small grin of his own. "I simply told those fools what they wanted to hear."

"But you will raise the child?" Mirabelle asked in concern. "You've never mentioned anything about your family."

"And I intend to keep it that way," Savos answered sharply. "For now, in any case. But we have more important matters. You may have a new roommate for a while, Mirabelle."

"What? Me?" Mirabelle cried, shocked but pleased all at once.

"Aye," Savos answered sheepishly. "I would make a terrible father although I will check up on our mystery boy every day and teach him magicka as soon as he is able. I also want Urag to teach him his letters and how to read every single book in that dust-cursed library of his. Are you alright with these terms?"

"Fine," Mirabelle sighed. "I'll see to it. It's been a while since I was around children. Reminds me of my own siblings once upon a time."

"Very good," Savos nodded. "I want a daily report on his upbringing and see to it that he gets royal treatment."

"Yes, Arch-Mage," Mirabelle replied.

Savos nodded again with a small smile and passed over the babe. But just as Mirabelle took the little boy into her arms, a small note fell out of the blanket. Savos's hands shot out and grabbed the note before it reached the ground.

"What does it say?" Ancano demanded, sounding intrigued.

Savos bristled but opened the folded letter. The letters were scrawled messily as if written in haste and they trailed off, unfinished at the end. The note was stained with drops of blood. Taking a deep breath, Savos read the note.

"_His name is Harry Potter. Keep him safe and happy. Don't send him back. Voldermort or Dumbledore will find him. Tell him his parents loved him and that he is a wizard. _

_Thank You._

_Lily P…"_

The woman's surname trailed off suspiciously so, ending in a trickle of blood, causing an eerie silence to fill the room. Finally, the ice was broken by Savos clenching his fist.

"I will find out who this Voldermort and Dumbledore are!" Savos growled. "Even if it is the last thing that I do."

Without another word, Savos spun around and departed to the Arcaneum. Mirabelle turned around to Ancano, her mouth agape in shock.

"Who is that Dunmer and what happened to our original Arch-Mage?" Mirabelle asked rhetorically, clinging to the babe in her arms.

"I don't have the slightest clue," Ancano sighed. "But I know that this is good for the College since it just might get our Arch-Mage more involved in matters that he should be, rather than being holed up in his chambers all the time."

For once, Mirabella was stunned to realize she actually agreed with the High Elf and did not dispute the matter any further like she usually would.

"Well, I suppose we have things to be doing," Mirabella sighed. "It's been a long day and there will likely be more to follow."

"Agreed," Ancano returned, and wandered off to the courtyard.

Mirabella remained in the Hall of the Elements and stared at the mysterious baby boy with those piercing green eyes and messy black hair. Little did she know that the fate of Skyrim would be changed forever and that she held the key to the continent's survival in her arms.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
